The invention relates generally to a control device for controlling and/or for providing propulsion for various devices, such as for controlling an orbit of a satellite in space or for controlling a steering of a vehicle or for providing propulsion for the vehicle.
Conventional control devices, such as gyroscopes or steering mechanisms, require precise control to perform their functions. Also, conventional propulsion devices are complex and fairly costly.
There is a need to provide a control device that is fairly simple to construct and operate.
There is also a need to provide a propulsion device that is fairly simple to construct and operate.
The present invention is directed to a control device, which includes a motor that provides power. The motor is coupled to a first wheel and a second wheel by a pinion/gear arrangement, whereby the first wheel is made to rotate in a first direction (e.g., clockwise) while the second wheel is made to rotate in a second direction (e.g., counterclockwise). The first and second wheels are coupled to the motor via first and second ring gears. The first and second wheels and first and second ring gears are coupled to a shaft, which does not rotate. As the wheels rotate in opposite directions, magnetic pulses are provided from at least one location, so as to provide a magnetic force to the wheels at the same time. Each of the wheels has magnets that are fitted into various locations within the wheels, whereby the magnets are capable of sliding up and down within those locations. As the wheels spin, the magnets are urged outwards due to centrifugal force. The magnetic pulses provided at precise instants in time provide a same-polarity force to the magnets, forcing them inwards to somewhat counteract the centrifugal force due to the spinning of the wheels. This creates an imbalance in the wheels, whereby that imbalance can be used to provide control, such as for repositioning a satellite that has drifted from its proper orbit.
The present invention is also directed to a propulsion device having elements as described above.